vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mario
Could someone explain to me why the star driver feat is considered MFTL+? From what's shown in the linked video, Luigi only jumps just above the atmosphere (as clouds are shown less than a second before he reaches the star driver, grabs the star, and throws it back down at Bowser. Nothing here would indicate the feat being MFTL+. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 05:10, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :I don't remember. You might be able to ask Dino Ranger Black about it. Antvasima (talk) 07:27, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. Anyway, Luigi was actually in space, not in the atmosphere. After the animation of Luigi throwing it, the planet nor it's surface is nowhere to be seen. The star drive was just flying across space until after a bright flash of light(indicating the star was travelling faster) where we actually reached the planet's surface and the opponent the star was targetted. To be fair, the exact distance is unknown so we can lowball this to "At least FTL" until further notice. :Did DRB's change ever happen? The real cal howard (talk) 00:03, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know. Antvasima (talk) 11:57, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Outdated Categories Now that the Mario and Paper Mario pages were split, could someone remove the "Tier 5" and "Tier 2" Categoris? Thanks Darkanine (talk) 14:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. Antvasima (talk) 18:14, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Please change these! Can we change these because they are very inaccurate and out of context? Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Capable of defeating people empowered by the Power Stars, which can create realms that contain at least a star and vast space around it., along with producing this level of power and being stated by Rosalina to be to comparable Lumas, who can transform into actual stars), likely Multi-Solar System level (Power Stars have also created realms large enough to contain multiple stars. Mario was capable of holding his own against Antasma, even after overpowering and being amped by Dreamy Luigi) First off, this does not explain Mario's base attack potency at all. At most, he is Large Building level when he destroyed a castle with a hammer. ''' '''Next, that's not what Power Stars do! Just because a person is powered by a Power Star does not mean that he or she has Star level durability. That's like saying a Power Star powered scooter has Star Level durability. 'The events of Mario and Luigi Dream Team literally takes place in the dream world and isn't bound by normal limitations' Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Can perform actions while being shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon), likely Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies and react with Launch Star. Dodged Bowser's meteor attacks, which can tag Starship Mario and flew the center of the universe in a short time) Again, this does not explain Mario's base speed at all. By using New Super Mario Bros., he is about 'Athletic to 'Superhuman. I don't know the exact scaled speed based on his height and the in-game timer. So, having a cannon that can shoot things at Sub-Relativistic speeds makes the thing itself Sub-Relativistic. The same can be done with any object put into the cannon. A snail would be Sub-Relativistic by that logic. 'Same thing goes for the Launch Star and Star Ship Mario. ' These are not standard power-ups or feats of his own strength. Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class 'We never see Mario punch a star or solar system away. 'Firestorm808 All of his stats are based off of his own feats. If you have a problem with them make a Content Revision thread.WeeklyBattles (talk) 11:58, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Where do I go for that? here. Heads up, once you make it, I will be responding. The real cal howard (talk) 21:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Adding a () to Mario's page Seeing that there's a Mario (Hotel Mario) and this one here, shouldn't there be like a Mario (Mario Bros.) or whatever instead to differentiate the two or...? CrossverseCrisis (talk) 03:45, November 1, 2017 (UTC)